


Ausweichmanöver

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [32]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Banter, Boerne Is Comforting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pretending to Be Gay, Revelations, Sappy Ending, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurt, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> „Boerne! Was haben Sie den Leuten da drin erzählt!?“</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/30206.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausweichmanöver

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** notcolourblind (die meinte – ich zitiere: „Ist schon fluffig, aber nicht zu schlimm“. Na dann …) Alle verbliebenen Fehler und Unstimmigkeiten sind meine - manches wollte ich einfach so haben ;)  
>  **A/N:** Der liegt schon so lange rum, das er mir ein wenig langamtig vorkommt. Und der Epilog ist schon OOC. Und überhaupt. Aber ein oder zwei Lacher sollte es wohl geben, und das ist hier ja eh nicht die große Kunst ... also raus damit ;)

***

Thiel genoß das wohlige Gefühl von Wärme, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Das hätte er wirklich schon längst mal wieder tun sollen. Gut, so etwas barg natürlich immer das Risiko, in peinliche Situationen zu geraten. Hamburg war in der Hinsicht einfach besser als Münster, größer und anonymer.

Schließlich gab es eine ganze Reihe von Menschen, denen er in der Sauna lieber nicht begegnen wollte: Kollegen und Vorgesetzte, oder, noch schlimmer, aktuelle oder ehemalige Verdächtige. Aber er hatte sich extra einen Tag unter der Woche und außerhalb der Urlaubszeit ausgesucht – da sollte die Gefahr doch relativ gering sein, jemandem zu begegnen, den er –

Eine vertraute Stimme drang an sein Ohr.

Warum nur! Warum? Warum mußte so etwas immer ihm passieren? Er hätte beinahe den Kopf verzweifelt gegen die Saunawand geschlagen, aber angesichts seiner beiden Mitsaunenden hielt er sich zurück. Boerne war der letzte, den er heute sehen wollte. Das war sein wohlverdienter freier Tag, und er wollte ausspannen. Und Entspannung verhielt sich zu Boerne wie ... wie ... Gott, war das heiß hier drinnen. In der Sauna wollte er Boerne jedenfalls auf gar keinen Fall begegnen. Er spitzte angestrengt die Ohren und versuchte mitzubekommen, was draußen vor sich ging. Boerne schien sich über irgendetwas zu beschweren. Mit etwas Glück kam er nicht gerade in diese Sauna, und er konnte unbemerkt die Flucht ergreifen. Boerne redete und redete ... Der Sand in seiner Sanduhr war schon eine Weile durchgelaufen, und er würde es hier drinnen nicht mehr ewig aushalten. Warum ging Boerne nicht endlich weiter!?

Die beiden anderen hatten den Raum inzwischen verlassen, und er legte den Kopf auf die Knie und versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen. Nur noch einen kurzen Moment ... das würde er noch schaffen ... und dann ...

Er merkte gerade noch, daß er das nicht mehr länger aushalten würde ohne umzukippen, und stolperte blind aus der Hitze hinaus ins Freie. Geschafft. ... Warum kam denn der Boden auf ihn zu?

***

„Gehen Sie einfach weiter, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen.“

Thiel blinzelte. Die Stimme kannte er doch. Als er die Augen aufschlug, stellte er fest, daß er auf dem Boden lag, und Boerne im Bademantel neben ihm saß. Ihn selbst hatte wenigstens jemand mit seinem Saunahandtuch zugedeckt, beruhigte ihn ein hastiger Blick nach unten.

„Nein, er braucht keinen Arzt. Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon gesagt. Ich bin Arzt. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns einfach einen Moment in Ruhe.“

Boerne drehte den Kopf zurück und sah ganz merkwürdig aus, blaß und besorgt.

„Hallo ...“ Das Lächeln wirkte richtig unnatürlich, und Boernes Stimme klang fremd.

„Was ist denn passiert?“

„Sie haben das Bewußtsein verloren.“

Er schielte an Boerne vorbei und sah die Menschentraube, die sich bereits angesammelt hatte. Na super. Thiel schloß die Augen wieder. Genau so hatte er sich das _Unauffällig-hier-raus-kommen-und-Boerne-entwischen_ vorgestellt.

„Sie sind wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden gegangen – na ja, wie ein kleiner, stämmiger Baum, mehr so eine Art Busch. Aber ganz großes Kino, kann ich Ihnen sagen.“

„Klasse. Das wollte ich schon immer mal tun.“

„Das Blut ist nur von der Nase, die haben Sie sich wohl beim Fallen angeschlagen. Vielleicht am Türrahmen. Ist aber nicht gebrochen.“

 _Blut?_ Ach ja, jetzt wo Boerne es erwähnte, setzten auch die Schmerzen ein. Seine Nase pochte, und in seinem Kopf war ein dumpfes Dröhnen. Wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein und zu lange in der Hitze bleiben. Als wäre das sein erster Saunagang. Das war wirklich alles mehr als peinlich.

„Ich dachte im ersten Moment schon an einen Herzinfarkt.“ Boernes Stimme klang beunruhigend tonlos, und er öffnete die Augen wieder. War Boerne deshalb so –

„Wenn sich Ihr Kreislauf wieder stabilisiert hat, fahre ich Sie nach Hause.“ Boerne redete hastig weiter, als hätte es die letzte Bemerkung gar nicht gegeben. „Aber Sie müssen unbedingt Ihren Hausarzt aufsuchen und überprüfen lassen, was die Ursache für diesen Kreislaufkollaps war. Mit so etwas ist nicht zu spaßen.“

Thiel unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte keine Lust Boerne zu erzählen, daß die Ursache seine eigene Dummheit gewesen war. Die Vorhaltungen wollte er sich jetzt nicht anhören. Und er wollte erst recht nicht das Thema vertiefen, warum er versucht hatte, dem anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Boerne fand es garantiert nicht peinlich, Kollegen in der Sauna zu begegnen, und würde das nicht verstehen. Andererseits hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen bei dem Gedanken, daß Boerne sich Sorgen machte.

„Ich glaube, ich bin nur zu lange in der Sauna geblieben.“

„Zu lange? Aber das merkt man doch.“ Boerne sah ihn mißtrauisch an.

„Herrgott Boerne, ich hab’ mich eben vertan. Müssen wir das jetzt ausdiskutieren? Mir fehlt nichts.“

„Sie sollten trotzdem- “

Thiel seufzte. „In Ordnung, wenn es Sie beruhigt. Aber können wir dann vielleicht langsam hier weg?“

***

Es war nicht zu vermeiden gewesen, sich von Boerne helfen zu lassen. Alleine wäre er noch nicht wieder hoch gekommen und schon gar nicht in seine Klamotten. Das war aber alles in allem weniger schlimm, als er es sich vorgestellt hätte. Boerne hielt sich mit dummen Bemerkungen zurück und war erstaunlich effektiv. Lag vermutlich am jahrelangen Umgang mit unkooperativen Leichen … Außerdem scheuchte er die anderen Neugierigen beiseite und sorgte dafür, daß Thiel etwas zu trinken bekam.

Erst nach einer Weile, als das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf etwas nachließ, fiel ihm auf, wie seltsam sich alle benahmen. Boerne bezahlte seine Rechnung, obwohl er zu protestieren versuchte. Der junge Mann an der Kasse lächelte ihn entschuldigend an – offensichtlich hatte er schon mit Boerne Bekanntschaft gemacht. Die anderen Gäste warfen ihnen merkwürdige Blicke zu. Es war hier doch garantiert schon einmal jemandem schwindelig geworden, er wußte überhaupt nicht, was daran so spannend war.

Erst als der Kassierer Boerne mit einem „Ich hoffe, Ihrem Partner geht es bald wieder besser“ verabschiedete, fiel der Groschen.

„Boerne! Was haben Sie den Leuten da drin erzählt!?“

„Gar nichts. Vorsicht Treppe.“

Er hätte den Arm um seine Schulter am liebsten abgeschüttelt, aber er fühlte sich immer noch so wackelig auf den Beinen, daß er Angst hatte, es nicht bis zum Auto zu schaffen.

„Was, Boerne?“

„Ich habe nur gesagt, daß wir zusammen wohnen und daß ich Sie mit nachhause nehme.“

Boerne verstaute die Taschen im Kofferraum, und Thiel atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und den Kopf an die Kopfstütze lehnen konnte. Der Schwindel wurde langsam besser.

„Erzählen Sie mir bloß nicht, Ihnen war nicht klar, wie sich das anhört. Wieso haben Sie das gemacht?“ fragte er, als er die Fahrertür zuschlagen hörte.

„Der Saunameister wollte den Notarzt rufen, und ich wollte keinen langen Diskussionen führen. Oder wären Sie lieber in der Notaufnahme gelandet?“

„Nein ...“

„Na also.“

„Und die haben das einfach so geglaubt?“

„Nun ja ...“ Boerne zögerte, und Thiel öffnete die Augen und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich habe mich ziemlich erschreckt, als ich Sie habe fallen sehen. Ich ... vielleicht habe ich den Eindruck erweckt ... unabsichtlich ... ich meine ...“

Boerne wurde rot. Definitiv. Das war gar kein gutes Zeichen.

„Was haben Sie getan?“

„Ich habe Sie … möglicherweise geküßt.“

„Geküßt.“

„Hier.“ Fingerspitzen berührten flüchtig seine Schläfe. „Ich war ... ich weiß auch nicht. Erleichtert, als ich gesehen habe, daß Sie noch ... daß Ihnen nichts ernsthaftes fehlt.“

„Muß ja wirklich dramatisch ausgesehen haben.“

Boerne nickte stumm, und er erinnerte sich wieder an den Gesichtsausdruck des anderen, als er zu sich gekommen war.

„Naja – ich glaube, nach der Episode komme ich hier sowieso nicht mehr her.“

Boerne schnaubte amüsiert. „Das ist aber die beste Saunaanlage in ganz Münster.“

„Egal.“

...

„Sind Sie böse auf mich?“

„Was?“

„Naja, wegen des ... weil ich ...“

Thiel seufzte. „Nein, Boerne. Wirklich nicht. Es gibt bestimmt tausend Dinge, die mir an Ihnen auf die Nerven gehen, aber daß Sie sich Sorgen um mich gemacht habe, würde ich nicht dazu zählen.“

„Tausend?“ Boerne lächelte wieder.

„Einige hundert mit Sicherheit.“

Der andere schüttelte nur den Kopf und griff nach dem Zündschlüssel.

„Danke.“

„Wofür?“

 _Dafür, daß Sie sich Sorgen gemacht haben._ Der Satz lag ihm auf der Zunge. Aber das konnte er zu Boerne nun wirklich nicht sagen.

„Daß Sie mich nach Hause fahren. Und alles.“

„Keine Ursache.“ Boerne warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Ihnen geht es doch wirklich wieder besser?“

„Jaja ... alles in Ordnung. Nur die Nase sieht morgen wahrscheinlich übel aus.“

„Die sollten wir kühlen, wenn wir zuhause sind.“

„ _Wir_ kühlen gar nix“, brummte Thiel, während Boerne mit einem entschlossenen Satz aus der Parklücke in den fließenden Verkehr schoß. „Und ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn der Rest des Heimwegs wenigstens unfallfrei bleibt.“

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen-“

„Boerne!“

„Den habe ich gesehen ...“, murrte Boerne, nachdem er in letzter Sekunde einem Radfahrer ausgewichen war.

„Augen geradeaus, verstanden.“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und bereute es sofort, als der Schwindel wieder schlimmer wurde. „Wieso Sie eigentlich noch nie Ihren Führerschein verloren haben, ist mir ein Rätsel.“

„Ich habe gute Beziehungen zur Polizei“, erklärte Boerne leichthin.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich einfach mehr auf den Verkehr und weniger auf mich, O.K.?“ Thiel lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloß die Augen. Der letzte Satz hallte in seinem Kopf nach. Vielleicht ging es ihm doch noch nicht so gut. Und vielleicht sollte er zusehen, daß er Boerne abschüttelte, bevor sie sich noch tiefer in diese Sache hineinredeten. Er hatte einen dummen Fehler gemacht, Boerne hatte sich alles in allem erstaunlich hilfreich verhalten, der ... Kuß war eine ganz harmlose Sache und etwas, was einem in der Aufregung schon einmal passieren konnte. Ihm selbstverständlich nicht, aber Boerne war immer so ... Bei Boerne war so was jedenfalls denkbar, ohne daß das irgendeine Bedeutung hatte. Am besten vergaßen sie diese ganze Episode schnell wieder. Und saunen würde er wieder von seiner Liste möglicher Freizeitaktivitäten streichen. Er hätte sich ja eigentlich gleich denken können, daß Münster zu klein war, um nicht jemand Bekanntem über den Weg zu laufen. Wobei vermutlich keine Stadt der Welt groß genug war, um Boerne aus dem Weg -

„Thiel?“

Er öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, daß sie schon zuhause waren.

„Sind Sie noch da?“

Boerne klang schon wieder besorgt. Thiel wollte nicken, als ihn schon eine Hand berührte und seinen Kopf sanft zur Seite drehte. Er reagierte instinktiv, ohne nachzudenken, und schloß die Augen.

„Thiel ...?“

Zu spät wurde ihm klar, daß Boerne nur nach ihm hatte sehen wollen, und daß er sich hier gerade zum Idioten machte.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte den anderen an, der gefährlich nahe gekommen war.

„Ja?“

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, aber mit etwas Glück merkte Boerne gar nicht, was er eben gedacht hatte. Und schob sein seltsames Verhalten auf den Sturz. Er würde einfach alles leugnen ... was hieß hier überhaupt alles, er hatte ja schließlich gar nichts getan ... er wollte auch gar nichts ... von Boerne. Er räusperte sich und versuchte, ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen, aber Boerne ließ nicht locker und er wollte nicht zu offensichtlich werden.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht, daß ich Sie küsse?“

„Was?“ Sein Herz war erstaunlicherweise in der Lage, noch schneller zu schlagen. Das konnte nicht gesund sein.

„Würden Sie gerne von mir geküßt?“ wiederholte Boerne geduldig.

Thiel schloß die Augen wieder und hoffte, daß das als Antwort reichte.

„Hier?“ Ein Finger berührte seine Lippen, und er schaffte es zu nicken.

„Haben Sie sich auch ganz sicher nicht eine schwerere Kopfverletzung zugezogen, als ich bisher gedacht -“

„Boerne!“ Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah den anderen lächeln. Sein Ärger verpuffte, und auch dieses panische Gefühl in der Magengegend ließ nach. „Mir geht es gut. Ich weiß, was ich ... will.“

„Das ist gut ... denke ich.“ Der Finger war wieder zurück und fuhr sanft über seine Lippen. „Machen Sie die Augen wieder zu.“

Er schloß die Augen und spürte im nächsten Moment warme Lippen auf seinen. Sehr vorsichtig – aber als er die Lippen nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete, stellte er fest, daß Boerne selbst sehr wohl wußte, was er wollte. Boernes Hand war in seinen Nacken gerutscht und das war auch gut so, denn ihm selbst war ein wenig schwindelig. Das Gefühl war merkwürdig ... merkwürdig perfekt, so als hätte er seit Jahren auf nichts anderes gewartet. Und am liebsten hätte er ewig so weitergemacht und alle Fragen, die unweigerlich kommen würden, vergessen, aber dann stieß Boerne in einem unbedachten Moment gegen seine Nase, er zuckte zusammen und der andere unterbrach den Kuß.

„Wir sollten Eis auf deine Nase packen, bevor das nichts mehr bringt.“

Boernes Lächeln war immer noch da, und er merkte, daß er selbst auch lächelte. Ihm war schwindelig, und der pochende Schmerz ließ ihn einmal mehr an Boernes Diagnose zweifeln, aber selbst das half nichts gegen das Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte.

„O.K.“

„Und wenn es dir wieder besser geht, könnten wir diesen Gedankengang vertiefen?“ Boerne sah ihn fragend an, aber er brauchte eine Weile um zu verstehen, was er da gerade gefragt worden war. Zum Glück war sein Kreislauf immer noch so instabil, daß er trotz größter Mühen kein Rotwerden erzeugen konnte.

Thiel nickte.

***

**Epilog (aka die Fluff-Überdosis)**

 

„Weißt du eigentlich, was … wohin … wie …“

„Wer, wen und wo hast du vergessen.“ Boerne klang schläfrig und entspannt, und er hätte auch nichts lieber getan als die Nähe zu genießen und das Gefühl, im Arm gehalten zu werden, wenn da nicht diese nagende Ungewißheit gewesen wäre, wie das weitergehen sollte.

„Ich meine, hast du irgendeine Idee, wie … was wir …“

„Nein.“ Boernes Hand strich an seinem Arm entlang und er entspannte sich wieder. „Aber ich bin durchaus zuversichtlich, daß das nicht so bleibt.“ Die Hand war weitergewandert und Finger kitzelten sein Ohr. „Sehr zuversichtlich.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Na dann.“

„Worüber machst du dir Gedanken?“

„Worüber? Ich … bist du nicht überrascht?“

„Eigentlich nicht. Im Rückblick kommt es mir ganz logisch vor.“

„Aha.“

„Dir nicht?“

„Ich …“ Eigentlich wollte er das lieber gar nicht so genau erklären müssen. „Wenn alles so logisch ist, wieso ist dir das nicht eher aufgefallen?“

„Weil ich bedauerlicherweise erst heute Morgen einen Moment großer Erkenntnis hatte.“

„Oh.“

Daß Boerne wieder so ernst klang, half seinem schlechten Gewissen nicht wirklich weiter.

„Das war alles meine Schuld.“

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Mach dir keine Gedanken …“

„Ich wollte dir nicht begegnen. Deshalb bin ich viel zu lange in der Hitze geblieben, und dann umgekippt.“ Die Lippen, die eben noch seinen Hals entlang geküßt hatten, stoppten plötzlich.

„Wieso denn?“ Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen als er hörte, wie verletzt Boerne klang.

„Weil du mich immer … aus der Ruhe bringst, irgendwie. Und ich dachte, das liegt daran … mir war nicht klar, daß das in Wirklichkeit …“

Boerne drehte ihn zu sich und sah ihn an.

„Hör auf, dir so viele Sorgen zu machen.“ Boerne lächelte. „Ich bin ganz froh, daß du umgekippt bist. Sonst wären wir jetzt nicht ... hier."

Er lehnte die Stirn an die Schulter des anderen und konzentrierte sich auf die Hand, die über seinen Rücken strich. "Was meinst du, wie lange das anhält?"

„Für immer, hoffe ich doch.“

Er atmete tief durch. „Das ... ich meinte eigentlich eher diesen augenblicklichen Zustand, also ...“

„Das Gefühl, daß der andere überhaupt nichts falsch machen kann?“

„Das meinte ich.“

„Das wird nicht lange dauern. In ein paar Tagen streiten wir uns schon wieder.“

„Oh.“ Boerne hatte natürlich recht. Es blieb nie lange alles so rosig und rundum perfekt.

„Aber das macht nichts.“ Boernes Hand rutschte von seinem Nacken in seinen Haaransatz und verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. „Das macht überhaupt nichts, solange ...“

„Ja.“

* Fin *


End file.
